1.25 "Chemical Update"
The 1.25 Chemical Update gives a use to most of the elements introduced in 1.21 "Substance Update". It is also a big jump in advancement from 1.24 "Lunar Update". The new update introduces UV dye, 17 colored torches, and much more! Relative to the hardcore world, this one is probably closer than Lunar Update, but not as close as Physics Update. Tungsten ingots are obtained through a chemical extractor and wolframite. *Mobs: 1.25 "Chemical Update" Mobs *Phosphorescence *Glow Sticks (For 1.25) New Dimension *FREOX, the world where air is a liquid and water is rock solid New Status Effects Conductivity Conductivity is a status effect that allows players to conduct redstone current. The formula for the percentage of flow through the entity is as follows: *L=Level of conductivity (status effect level+natural) *P=percentage of passthru current watts P=100-(100(2/3)^L) *L=1: P=33% *L=2: P=56% *L=3: P=70% Cold Resistance Cold Resistance is resistance to ice-based attacks, like liquid nitrogen, dry ice, or snowballs. New Blocks Oxidation Fountain The oxidation fountain is a furnace-like structure that makes oxides and nitrates out of normal ingots. There are four slots, and the setting for each slot determines a nitrate or an oxide. The 4 sides of the fountain have a meaning. When one is placed down, the red side will always face the player. If the red side is north in a situation, the yellow side is east, green is south, and blue is west. Those colors are for hoppers. The red and yellow slots correspond to ingredients, while the blue corresponds to the fuel, and the green to the bottle supply. It can process an ingot in 8 seconds. Note that the oxidation fountain, halogen fountain, and deoxidizer use furnace fuels. *Bf=blast furnace *T=terbium ingot *I=iron ingot *G=gold nugget Halogen Fountain The halogen fountain is similar to the oxidation fountain, but processes halogen instead of N & O. It accepts flourine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine. The last one is not bottled. This time, ingredients only file the red section. Halogens and glass bottles go through the yellow and green slots. It can process an ingot in 8 seconds. *Legend is the same as above. Deoxidizer The de-oxidizer is a machine that turns oxides, nitrates, nitrides, and halides back to their plain counterparts. Bottle supply is necessary for halides, though. It can process one item in 2 seconds. *Ce=chemical extractor *Bf=blast furnace *I=iron ingot New Potions Conductivity The conductivity potion is made using iodine oxide. It grants conductivity and is based off of the basic potion. Ironing The ironing potion is made using ferrous chloride. Saturation The saturation potion is made from silver iodide. Inverse: Hunger Haste The haste potion is made from vanadium nitrate. Inverse: Mining Fatigue Glowing The glowing potion is made from radium chloride. Inverse: Blindness Nausea The nausea potion is made using plutonium. Colored Torches (for Normal Gameplay) *Lanterns can also be built from colored torches. Just place the listed compound on the torch on a craft table to make a colored torch! Orange is default. *Black: Vioatonis *Red: Lithium Chloride *Blue: Cerium Chloride *White: Magnesium Ingot *Yellow: Salt *Green: Tungsten Chloride *UV: Other Torches (The number of torches consumed will be the number of torches made) *Cyan: Blue+Green *Grey: Black+White *Note that all colors not listed are made by combining the torches similar to dyes. *Also note that colored flashes (except White) are made this way. White Flash is made with dysprosium ingot. New Blocks *Note that all of the blocks below have zero radioactivity or luminosity. Rarities *0 ppm means the element never occurs in the dimension's ambient block. *All rarities in ppm. *In parentheses next to the rarity, there will be a parentheses marking maxiumum depth. Two figures means minimum first than maximum. Other Notable Substances *Vioatonis: Used to make black lights and flashes, made from ultraviolite ingot and antimony pentachloride. *Flourovioton: Used to make UV torches, made from ultraviolite ingot and antimony pentaflouride. *Ice Melt: Can be thrown on ice. Ice hit with ice melt has a chance of melting and staying melted, assuming the temp is greater than 253. *Liquid Nitrogen: The ocean liquid of the FREOX. Freezes at 63 K and boils at 77 K. Note that temperatures below this freezes the nitrogen. Solid nitrogen can only be extracted with silk touch and has the same break times as ice. *Halogens: Usually bottled collections from mobs, similar to butane. Iodine is not bottled but mined. Other Notable Compounds *Magnesium Chloride: Used in ice melt *Calcium Chloride: Used in ice melt *Antimony Pentachloride: Used in making black torches *Iron Oxide: Good for making the FREOX portal *Polyethylene: For glowsticks, made by using chemical extractor on butane *Hydrogen Peroxide: Made by placing water bottle into oxidation fountain *Luminol: Made by placing de-oxygenating glowstone dust *Zinc Sulfide: Used in phosphorescence, made by adding zinc and sulfur in a craft table Redstone Updates Redstone Oxide Redstone Oxide comes from placing redstone in an oxidation fountain. It is placable like redstone wire, but will knock off 2% of a redstone flow (1 million W becomes only 20000). It can be made into blocks and has the same break times as regular redstone block. Redstone Bromide Redstone Bromide comes from placing redstone in an oxidation fountain. Category:Fan Made Updates